Reborn Days
by THEbluewhale
Summary: This is a narrative story about me and Sonia Misora in Japan please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Reborn Days

Chapter 1: New Transferees

"Ugh" I thought. Ever since the last incident, I had to transfer to Japan and protect the country and study. Basically, I had to balance my time. "Hey!" a voice rang from inside my PDA "You better hurry, you'll be late at this rate." "DB, I know that." I replied. DB, a shortcut for Double Beast, is my Navi and my Wave World partner. We first met during the incident back in the Philippines where I found a disc which contained his data. "Five minutes!" DB said. "Shoot!" I said running into the school.

A few minutes later, I was inside the school gasping for breath and at the same time looking for Class 5-A. "You must be new here." A deep voice of a man came from behind me without a warning. Looking back, I saw a tall gentleman with a big smile on his face. "If you are in Class 5-A, then take the elevator over there." He said pointing to the elevator nearby. "Oh, thank you, sir." I said weakly

"I believe that you are with another transfer student."

"Really? Who is it?"

"I can't remember the name but it is a girl."

"Right. Thank you, sir."

A minute later, I was outside classroom 5-A. As instructed, I had to wait outside and look for the other transfer student. Thinking logically, I turned and faced the elevator. Without knowing, a voice came from behind me "Excuse me, do you know where classroom 5-A is?" I turned around and saw a young girl who had a hood to conceal most of her reddish hair. As I scanned her, I noticed that behind her was a wood-like guitar. Unlike most guitars, it had an orb somewhere beside the string adjusters. "Hey!" she said angrily "Are you listening?" "This is 5-A." I replied quickly.

"I think I've seen you somewhere…"

"I don't think I have seen you"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Who are you first?

The girl coughed and said quickly "My name is Sonia Strumm."

"Pleased to meet you" I replied. Before I could introduce myself, the door to 5-A slid open and a head popped out. "Hello, guys." He said. "I'm your adviser, Mr. Sheaperd. Please come in." We both went in at the same time but I moved back a bit to let her in first.

Inside the classroom, Mr. Sheapard stood in front of the blackboard which blocked the students and made them look up. Looking outside, and nodding his head, we both walked in. I introduced myself quickly with some general details. Giving her a nudge, Sonia introduced herself. Later after her introduction, Mr. Shepard smiled and said "We have a simple policy in here. Every student should have a partner but since everyone already has a partner, you both will be partners." We both looked at each other and suddenly looked away from each other and blushed.

After class, I locked my locker and fixed my stuff "My room number is 1012, right?" I asked D.B "Yup" D.B replied. I left the room but I suddenly heard voices coming from the other side of the hall.

I quickly ran and saw three boys cornering Sonia near a wall. "Leave me alone!" Sonia shouted. "Come on…" one of the boys said. Suddenly, he stopped talking and saw a shadow of a flying beast. "Listen to the lady and leave her alone." it said. Frightened, they ran to the other end of the corridor and left. "Who are you?" Sonia asked in fright "I didn't do anything." It quickly smiled and turned into an orb of light. I emerged from the orb of light as it disappeared. "You!" she exclaimed angrily

Chapter 1…End…

Animegameraddict: So how was the chapter

In-the-story-me: Well, it ended really weird…

Animegameraddict: Why am I talking to myself!?!

In-the-story-me: Whatever...Wait for the next chapter: Chapter 2: The Hidden Truths!!

Animegameraddict: That's not a sure title yet…

In-the-story-me: Yeah right…

Animegameraddict: Also the title...might have it changed also... but I'll use it...and readers...I was supposed to make something about the introduction to why the title of my story is "Reborn Days"...but maybe it will appear in the story...


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn Days

Chapter 2: The Hidden Truths

In Vista Point, I explained to Sonia about me and D.B. I didn't think that she would be this surprised about it. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "At least you have me as a partner." I replied weakly. Moments later after telling Sonia the remaining part of the story, she hugged me tightly. "I can't believe I'm hugging my hero!" Sonia said.

We left right after the small talk to go back to the dorm. She suddenly whispered in my ear "I'm actually Harp Note…" I didn't mind it the rest of the time walking back to the dorm.

Dinnertime in the cafeteria, I sat alone on the table near the doorway leading out of the cafeteria. Moments after, the door opens and a gang comes in. Looking for someone to beat up, they spotted me sitting quietly eating. All the students were frightened of the gang and ignored them. They started to tease me with words like Gay, Loser and other insulting remarks. They ran out of remarks and decided to use physical harm. I quickly gave my tray to the lunch lady, said my thanks to her and left the cafeteria.

I walked directly to my room and did my homework. After a while, I looked around and saw a note on my board. It read:

Please be informed that you will have a roommate.

The Principal

"I wonder who it is." I muttered. Suddenly, the door opened and a voice spoke. "Is this room 1012?" "Yeah, it is." I said quickly. "You!" the voice erupted quickly after my reply. "Sonia?" I asked. She took off her hood revealing her short, reddish hair. "Nice to see you again!" she exclaimed as she took out a large sheet and placed it on the line I had prepared supposedly for my wet laundry. "Just so you won't peek." she said with an evil glare. I laughed at her and continued my homework. After I finished, Sonia started doing her homework while I got a new set of clothes and took a shower. Moments later after a nice quick hot shower, I came out feeling better. I saw Sonia slightly sleepy so I shook her to wake her up. She just smiled at me and said "I was just resting…" A knock came on the door. I opened it and in came a guy in red "Hey, Geo." Sonia said without looking up from her textbook. Geo quickly hid under my bed and stayed quiet. A girl suddenly burst into the room. Looking up from her book, her calm face suddenly broke into an angry face "You!" she shouted "Get out!" The girl quickly said "I'm just looking for-" Then the door slammed in front of her face. Sonia quickly lost her rage and went back to reading her book. Climbing out from underneath the bed, Geo said "Thanks, Sonia. She's been chasing me ever since I got here." "Who was that just now?" I asked Geo. He quickly gave a shrug and told me "That was Luna. She's got feelings for me but I don't" "Sad." I said to him. He quickly put his hand in his pocket and gave me three battle cards: Star Force Leo, Dragon and Pegasus. "Ok. If you think so" I said getting them from him. "They told me to give it to you." Geo said quickly and left the room. "This should come useful." I said going to bed.

Chapter 2…end

animegameraddict: So…it became shorter!!!

In-the-story-me: So what? At least you're typing more…

animegameraddict: Well yeah but…

In-the-story-me: Well next chapter is…

animegameraddict: Only chapter 3 you know…don't spoil it!!!

Sonia: Hey guys!!! Chapter 3: The first…mph…hey!!

animegameraddict: I just said not to spoil it!

In-the-story-me: Yeah!!


	3. Chapter 3

Reborn Days

Chapter 3: The First Date

A few days later, I was able to collect enough money. "I think I should ask Sonia out…" I said to myself. Sonia came out of the bathroom with a slightly red face. Out of curiosity, I suddenly asked her "Why are you blushing?" Looking down at the floor, she said "Well, I heard what you said. You know…about it…" "Oh…that." I spoke "Do you want to?"

"What?"

"The date!"

"R-really?"

"Sure. Why not?"

The moment she heard me say that, she hugged me. "You're wet, you know" I said in a disgusted voice. "Oops…" Sonia said and got off of me. Feeling icky, I went to my bed and took out a clean, unused shirt and put it on. Without further questioning, I asked her "When and where, Sonia?" "Oh that…" she said as she searched in her bag for her hairdryer "I heard that there is a carnival this weekend." "I'm fine with that for a first date." I told my roommate as I placed my soaked shirt in my laundry bag.

The next day was a holiday so we all went home. Placing my laundry in the basket, I opened my closet and got out a bright colored shirt and a pair of jeans. I quickly put them on and left for Sonia's house. I arrived early thanks to the bus.

Outside her house, I noticed that it was really huge for a normal house. I found the door bell and rang it. A deep voice suddenly came out of the speaker "Who's there?" "I'm here to take Sonia out…" I replied quickly as if I was in trouble. "Ok. Wait there."

Minutes later, Sonia came out. She wore a bright colored blouse and a plain white skirt with her normal pair of shoes. "Well," she said "I'm ready." "Ok" I said "Let's go."

After a quick bus ride, we were outside the theme park which was fun by the sounds of laughter and screams coming from the roller coasters that could be seen from outside. "Let's go!" she said grabbing my hand and going inside.

"So what do we do first?" Sonia asked weakly "I leave that up to you." I told her bravely. Out of nowhere, Geo, with his usual frightened face, came running at out direction. "I'm sure its Luna again…" I said to him while shaking my head. He nodded and hid behind Sonia as if she was a big tree. Luna came out of the crowd moments later with her arms wide open and came running to our direction. Sonia, who was annoyed at seeing Luna's face, took out her guitar and used a wave sound to knock Luna unconscious. Geo quickly headed for the exit gate with a small happy smile that looked like a "thank you".

An hour later after riding the roller coasters, playing games and the like, we became pretty hungry from al the excitement. We walked a bit and saw a hotdog stand. "I can go for a hotdog." Sonia said wearily "You better rest first while I get the hotdogs" I told her. "Make mine plain only" Sonia said as she sat down on a near by bench. I ordered two hotdogs each with a pack of juice. I walked to the bench, sat down and gave her the hotdog. Meanwhile, in the Wave World, D.B and Lyra were watching them. "It looks like they're getting along now." D.B said "But they don't seem to be that close." Lyra replied, "Let's see about that" D.B said going down to the human world.

Back in the human world, we both sat on the different ends when suddenly we were moved (by D.B and Lyra) together and beside each other. Sonia blushed really hard that I told her "Relax, Sonia. Just think of it like going out with a friend." She faced me with an emotionless face saying "This is my first time out with anyone." "Well don't let that get to you." I told her "We're here to have fun." "I guess you're right…" she said with a small grin. She stood up, grabbed my hand and said ""The Ferris wheel! It's got to have a nice sunset soon!" Then, we made a break for it. We were on one of the carriages of the many carriages. "It's going to be sunset soon." She said with a nice cheerful voice. "I've always liked the sunset." I replied. Minutes later, we were on the highest point of the Ferris wheel and watched the sunset. "Ok…" I said "What's the catch?" She looked at me questioningly "Why did you bring me here? To tell me something privately?" I clarified my question.

Meanwhile, outside the carriage, D.B and Lyra were watching us again. "Let's shake the carriage!" Lyra said with an evil smile on her face. "To make them both closer?" D.B asked "If that's the way you put it…" Lyra said as she floated over to one side of the carriage and with her fragile harp-shaped body shook the carriage. The small shaking frightened my pink-haired friend and held my arm. ""That's probably Lyra, you know." I told her with a small laugh. "Lyra!" Sonia shouted with a deep red blush on her face. "At least you held him now." Lyra said. I laughed at Lyra and her somewhat dirty prank.

After another hour, darkness arrived and the streetlamps turned on. Sonia, who was really exhausted, fell asleep so I had to carry her. Words flashed in my head "Does she have feelings for me?" I asked myself. Without knowing, Sonia had a smile on her face showing that she had a really nice time.

Chapter 3…end…

Thebluewhale: My sister changed my penname…

In-the-story-me: Why is it Thebluewhale?

Thebluewhale: Well…

Sonia: You're fat?

Thebluewhale: …

In-the-story-me: Hahaha! Fat!

Thebluewhale:"Why you little-

Sonia: Chapter 4…Re-entering the Wave World!

In-the-story-me: Me??!?!

Thebluewhale: Yes, me…

In-the-story-me: You or me?

Thebluewhale:YOU!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Reborn Days

Reborn Days

Chapter 4: Reentering the Wave World

EM Wave Change! DB Form! On the air!

Those words flashed into my head as I skated on the sidewalk holding two orders of fried chicken from KFC. Thanks to KFC, I got a part-time job delivering chicken. The orders were easy enough since Geo of ten ordered two orders. Once in a while, Sonia would order and requested for me to deliver. It was often her trick to make me stay in her house. Upon arriving, Geo was waiting impatiently for his two orders. He obviously spotted me. He ran up to me, gave me the money and took the food without a word. "One of them is for War-Rock, I assume." D.B said. "I knew that." I replied as I skated towards an alley and shouted "EM Wave Change! D.B Form! On the Air!" There was a sudden blast of white light that covered me and before I knew it, I was on the wave world. "That's exhausting…" I said as my eye sight began to get blurry. I fainted without knowing it.

I woke up finding myself in my room. I felt a bit dizzy. Sonia was near my side table placing a bunch of flowers in a small vase "These came from our classmates." She said as if she knew what I was thinking. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked since it felt like only an hour or so "About a day already." Sonia said as she neatly arranged the flowers "The doctor said that it was from exhaustion." "I pulsed in but collapsed from too much pressure." I muttered weakly. "You'll get used to it." She answered as she washed her hands. "Well I haven't been on the Wave Road for quite a long time." I told her. She ignored what I just said and touched my forehead lightly like what all mothers do when their children get sick. "Your forehead's hot." Sonia said leaving her hand a bit longer "I do?" I asked her. She leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek. I looked at her curiously. Of course like most girls, she blushed and turned away. I decided not to think about it by turning away and sleeping.

Next morning, I was eating my breakfast with a small carton of milk which looks something like the Chuckie chocolate milk, and a carton of juice. Luna suddenly came in and looked around as if in a fox hunt and left. "She's still looking for me." Geo said from underneath the table I was eating on. I handed him the juice and left.

Later outside the school, I walked to the park. "Maybe the swings will help me think better." I told myself.

After walking a little further, I arrived at the playground where I played with some of my little friends and cousins before. Now I don't get to play much with them with much more schoolwork coming my way. "Well, this place hasn't changed much." It is true, the place never changed that much except for the fact that most of the paint has come off and the rust was obvious. I walked a bit closer to the swings but from afar, I saw a figure sitting on one of the swings. Of course like most people, I got alarmed and looked around for a weapon because I can't let it be obvious that I can transform. I saw a rock near the sandbox because I remembered seeing a boy trying to splatter sand out of the sandbox. So I picked that up and slowly walked towards the swings. As I grew closer, I relaxed at the sight that it was actually Sonia sitting there. "Thank goodness." I muttered throwing the stone away. "You look lonely now" I told her. "Whenever I feel down" she said "I would come here to think." When I looked at her, her eyes met mine "Why did you that back in the room?" I asked her as she broke the eye contact "I…just felt like doing that." She said blushing. "We better go back now." I told her as I stood up and lent my hand. She grabbed my hand and left. As we walked back, I saw a convenience store nearby and I asked Sonia "Mind if I get some stuff for our room?" She nodded and we walked towards the store. We bought some snacks and juices and an extra one because Sonia wanted to drink one on the way back to the room. We arrived pretty late so I quickly stuffed the snacks and the juice into the mini-fridge. I wearily walked towards my side of the room and fell on my bed and suddenly fell asleep. My side was pretty messy: the floor was scattered with crumpled balls of paper. On the other side, Sonia's side, it was well organized and clean like most students. I woke up suddenly as if falling asleep was just for a while. I looked outside the window and saw it was already morning. I got my new set of clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Later, I got out and saw Sonia seated up on her bed. I went to the fridge and handed her a can of juice "Thanks" she muttered like how most people sound when they wake up. "You better hurry" I told her "Breakfast ends soon." She laughed lightly as she got her clothes and went in the bathroom.

Chapter 4…end

mmbn: Well there you have it, chapter 4.

In-the-story-me: Well no point in having to get up just to end like this.

mmbn: Well you still have to wake up sometime later on!

Sonia: Nevermind that! Just introduce the next chapter!

mmbn: Why don't you do it, Sonia?

In-the-story-me: throws a snowball

mmbn: Hey! You got snow?!

In-the-story-me: So? Snow is soft anyway.

mmbn: throws a snowball

Sonia: sigh next chapter, Chapter 5: Snow, winter time!

In-the-story-me: So that's why we got snow!

mmbn: duh!


	5. Chapter 5

Reborn Days

Reborn Days

Chapter 5

Hanako and Her New Friend

The day began with a little girl, who is really Hanako, along with her not-by-blood-related sister, Kumiko, sleeping in bed. Of course since Hanako is still young and is the youngest in the group, she would tend to be woken up by Kumiko. But today was a different story. This time, Kumiko didn't wake her up but got up, changed to her new set of clothes, and left. Before she did, a box tied neatly with red ribbons on Hanako's side table.

Morning came and it was Saturday. Hanako woke up seated up on her bed with a big smile on her face. "Yay!" she exclaimed "It's today!" She noticed the large box placed that Kumiko placed earlier. She read the note which said:

Good morning, Hanako. Sorry I had to go somewhere. Please wear this.

From your sister, Kumiko

She put the clothes on. Today, she seemed happy enough because the clothes inside was a ninja set costume. Of course no weapons yet but still. "I feel funny." She said sheepishly to herself as she left the room.

The morning went by pretty quickly. Hanako started feeling down as each hour passed. By night time, she was tired of wearing the costume and decided to go back to the room. Hanako was suddenly stopped by some people. She recognized some of them which were her classmates. She quickly followed them. Like always, a few guards were blocking the door that the crowd went through. Pretty much like most anime series, she wasn't allowed. Of course, she snuck in and tried to do barge in but the guards saw her and threw her out once again.

An hour passed and she was still outside walking around the campus. Later, she came back and saw the guards have left their posts. So she went inside.

Much later, she opened the door and saw it pitch black. She decided to turn on the lights which she did. Suddenly, the lights turned on and she saw a birthday cake, some boxes on the side, and yours truly, Andre, standing in front of the birthday cake. I smiled and counted "1…2…3!" At the signal, everyone jumped out and said "Happy Birthday!" She was so happy that she started to cry. Cry the tears of joy. This was her first time to shed tears of joy. I gave her an odd shaped box. She opened it and inside was a program chip. "It contains the data of a certain person." I said. She just slotted the chip in her PDA and the program activated and a 3-D image of a ninja appeared. "It feels great to be alive again." It said as it turned to Hanako "You must be my new operator. I'm Phantom."

The party went well until the lights shut down. "Not now!" I shouted running towards the lighting system. Behind me followed Robzy and Hanako. "Jack-in! Double Beast, Power up!" I said shooting a red beam at the lighting system. Robzy and Hanako followed

"Jack-in! TryMega, Power up!"

"Jack-in! Phantom, Power up!"

The trio appeared in the lighting system network. "All right" DB said "Let's do this!" I grabbed a Battle Chip and said "Here, DB! Use this!" Robzy did the same thing and got a battle chip. Hanako, who didn't have battle chips, was in panic mode. That was until Kumiko went up to her and handed a boxful of battle chips. "Take some for now." Kumiko said "There are only some battle chips that work for Phantom like normal, search and sword type chips." Hanako nodded and took a few chip "I'll do my folder later." She said "Phantom! Here!"

"Let's go! Battle chip Hi-Cannon, triple slot-in!"

"Ok! Battle chip Fire Blade, double slot-in!"

"Here we go! Battle chip Kunai 3, slot-in!"

DB exclaimed "Program Advanced! Giga Cannon 2!" aiming a huge cannon at the viruses. TryMega stepped forward and pointed one of his swords at the viruses and said "Time for you to burn!" DB shot his Giga Cannon while TryMega slashed continuously at the viruses. Phantom had the slot-in Kunai 3 and started throwing the Kunai at them. He ran out the Kunai and faced his enemies with his shooting stars, killing them in huge amounts. "Go, Phantom!" Hanako shouted grabbing two more battle chips

"Battle Chip Wide Sword, double slot-in!"

Then both of Phantom's arms transformed into Wide Swords and he started slashing all around. From the dark corner of the area, a Net Navi grinned and said "Hey Boss, what about these pesky Navis?" The operator, who was watching from the monitor, smiled "Get ready for disposal."

"Well that's the last of them." TryMega said shooting his fire buster at the virus. "It's clear in this part." DB said clawing the last enemy with his sharp claws. Phantom just stared at the dark corner and said "There's the big one." They turned and saw a Net Navi. "It's Elecman!" I exclaimed. The yellow Navi smiled "I see you remembered me." It said. "Now Elecman!" the operator said "Show them some dazzling moves!" Elecman quickly swept across the field and striked TryMega directly at the chest. "TryMega!" Robzy exclaimed. "I'll be ok…"TryMega said wearily "I'll jack out for now."

Elecman laughed "Is that all you've got?" DB grinned and said "I'm as fast as you are."

"So you've got guts now."

"So I have. Let's duel."

I grinned and said "After several years, its time for the showdown match!"

"Go ahead" Elecman said "I'm ready!"

"Ok!" I said "Battle Routine, Set!"

"Excecute!" DB said

"Here! Battle with this! Battle chip Elec Sword, slot-in!"

A sword formed at DB's right arms but with the electricity on the blade. Elecman grinned at the blade "Prepare for an instant defeat!" he said summoning three thunders at DB. He easily dodged it and ran towards Elecman. Halfway, Phantom stopped him. "This is my battle now." He said "I trust that my operator is ready?" I turned to Hanako who just said "I'm not ready yet."

"Oh you are. Just support me with battle chips."

"If that's what you want."

DB smiled "Time to switch!" he tagged Phantom as he took DB's place.

Phantom waited quietly. While Elecman started charging towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

Reborn Days

Reborn Days

Chapter 6

The Past and the Present

Sky, resting on her bed, lived alone in the apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about her past and what had happened. _My life has changed ever since I met them. _ She thought. It was true. As a young girl, she never had any friends. She was lonely. But if you add some detail, it will make sense. She was lonely because she was home schooled. She never showed emotion to anyone. Ever since she was a child, she loved being with her parents. She loved them like nothing in the world mattered to her except them. But all that changed.

She was out in the park with her parents until they saw a shady figure following them. Her father turned around and he asked "Why are you following us? Who are you?" Before he could ask another question, the shady figure shot him. He fell to the ground with a pale, shocked face. Her mother was shocked that she ran with Sky in her arms. Running until she found a tree with a hole big enough to fit little Sky. She left Sky inside and was about to run until another gunshot was fired. Her mother fell and died like the father. Then Sky was able to take a good look at the shady figure. It was someone familiar to her.

She woke up from that nightmare. "Its all over." She said with a glum face.

It was another Saturday, a month after Hanako's birthday bash. She and Phantom have become good friends. "Talk about friends" I said "It's only a month and they're good friends."

It was summer break. It was fun so most students left for somewhere.

Across the field, Sky sat and looked up into the deep blue sky. _Mother…Father…_she thought _When will I see you again?_

Sonia left on a trip last week and will come back in about three weeks or less.

Robzy left too but to visit his parents. That was his promise to his parents before he decided to come here.

Hanako, Kumiko, Sky and I stayed in school because of specific reasons. I moved here so I didn't have anywhere else to move in yet. Hanako wanted to stay with Kumiko, who decided to stay because she was happy here. Sky, on the other hand, had her reasons to stay here but never told us. I decided to do something but I didn't know what to do yet.

I went to my room. It was unusually quiet in the room since I was so used to Sonia talking so much.

I fell on my bed and relaxed. Then a green Biometal flew out of the box followed by an orange one and a blue one. They circled me and the green one asked "The girl you call Sky…I think she's my operator." I nodded and went to my table and transferred it into a chip that looks almost like the one I gave Hanako.

Next morning, Sky went back to her usual spot, the fields. I spotted her and walked up to her. She just blushed but kept looking up in the sky. I sat beside her and told her "We are your friends, you know. You can consult us if you feel down." Then she looked at me and smiled. "Here" I said "It's yours. Install it into the PDA."

Then she slotted the chip in and the PDA auto programmed itself. Then a 3D image of a green figure appeared. "So my operator is a girl." It said "I am at your disposal." She laughed "I'm Sky and you are?" The green figure bowed "My apologies. I am Harpuia, Guardian of Wind."

Then suddenly, the fire alarm rang. I stood up and said "I better go and help." Then she stood up "I'll come along with Harpuia by my side."

We ran toward the fire alarm. "Let's go!" DB said with an eager voice

"Jack-in! Double Beast, Power up!"

"I'm ready!" Harpuia said

"Jack-in! Harpuia, Power up!"

There were fire viruses swarming all over the area. I remained calm and said "Time to water them!" D.B is actually an elemental Navi so he can use all types of chips. "Here you go, DB!"

"Custom chip Aqua Cannon, slot-in!"

Sky looked at me questioningly "I create new battle chips with a program in my room." I told her "Aqua Cannon is a combination of an aqua type chip and a Cannon."

DB's right arm formed into the blue cannon similar to the Hi Cannon of Rockman Exe. "Aqua Cannon!" he shouted firing multiple shots from the Aqua Cannon. "Now it's my turn!" Sky said "Battle chip Variable Sword, slot-in!" Harpuia's arm turned into a Sword. He smiled and said "Sonic Boom!" slashing several enemies from a far.

After killing a few more viruses, a match box-like Navi appeared. "Well if it isn't DB!" DB turned towards that direction and said "Heatman?! I thought I deleted you before?" Heatman laughed "Back-up data."

In the human world, I shouted "Match?! Destroying the school! That's pretty lame!" Another screen popped up and a older man with red hair smiled and said "I'm aiming for you not the school."

Back in the Fire Alarm System, Harpuia stepped up and said "I'll fight you with whatever I have!" Heatman laughed "New Navis get deleted easily, you know!"

Without a warning, a shuriken and a fire blast came out of no where hitting Heatman directly at the back. "Bull's-eye!" TryMega said.

Heatman, pretty damaged badly, jacked out saying "I'll get you next time!"

Later, Hanako came and said "I've been looking for you two!" I looked at her saying "It's time, isn't it?" Hanako nodded and looked at Sky. Sky became frightened and said "I'm not a criminal."

I looked at her saying "He was the one who killed your parents, right?" Shocked by the information, she started to cry, falling on me. "I checked your profile." I said "No means to snoop on your privacy. I really feel bad for you when I found out you kept getting new families." She looked up with her teary eyes. "You have a new family." I told her "One that won't abandon you." She looked at me questioningly once again but with her teary eyes. "Us. We are your new family." I told her she smiled and cried a bit more. Remembering what had happened when she was young. I looked at her and told her "Forget about the past. Look forward to a better future."

Because of that, Sky's whole life changed. When summer break was over, she had turned a lot of people's faces around including the teachers. She had been getting a lot of A's and B's rather than her C's and D's. Her performance just suddenly flipped over as if something new had happened. It turns out consultation was the medicine she needed.

Chapter 6…end


	7. Chapter 7

Reborn Days

Reborn Days

Chapter 7

AnV

A month has passed since Sky had turned over to a new leaf. I looked out the window during class and saw a beautiful weather: The bright sun, the green grass, the deep blue sky. It is really better than spending the day indoors and studying with a dead-beat brain.

Two people were somewhere in front of the gates. These two people wore blue jackets. One wore long pants while the other wore short shorts. The girl giggled "Hey, Vent. Is it ok to see Andre while he's having class?" The guy shrugged "Who knows, Aile? I know you wanted to see him too. You looked desperate back in Guardian Base." Aile just blushed and said "Why not wait for him in his room?" Vent just ignored her and said "We ARE new transferees here." Aile just giggled "I can't wait to see him again."

"It's finally time to go!" I told myself dreadfully. The time I felt like classes would take forever. I looked up and stared and lost myself in my thoughts. I relaxed quietly until they came. Kumiko, Hanako, Sky and Robzy came suddenly disrupting me from my spaced out moment. We all started talking endlessly but quietly. Then the bell came and we ran back to the classroom.

We all had the same class after recess so we piled on the tables at the back of the room while two seats between me were reserved for the new students. Mr. Sheaperd came in with two new students beside him. "Class" Mr. Sheaperd said "These two students will be part of your class from now on." The girl with short hair smiled and said "Hey! I'm Aile." The boy with the sort-of spiky hair grinned "I'm Vent. I hope we can be friends." I stood up with the OMG-its-you-guys face. "So it's Andre!" Aile said ruuning and hugging me. "Hehehe" Vent laughed "she was so excited to see you." The group looked confused. "It was a year ago…" I started

Flashback

"_Eh?" I said "Who are you guys?!" Two red figures stood in the way one holding a saber, one holding a buster. "We are Model ZX!" they said._

_After a great fight, all three people were tired. They all formed out at the same time. "Who are you guys anyway?" I asked with a 3D image of DB on my shoulder. The girl with short hair and short shorts smiled "I'm Aile. This is my friend, Vent." The boy with spiky hair and long pants grinned. "I'm Andre." I said "This is DB, my EM partner."_

Flashback end

"That was how we met." Aile finished my sentence for me. "Yeah. That's basically it." I said. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" Vent asked. "I think I know what you're thinking of." I said grinning.

Aile, Vent and I went outside during break time. I grinned "Well? Let's go!" Aile and Vent got a hold of two unusually familiar Biometals. "Double Megamerge!" they said transforming into the red and white heroes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, DB?" I said. DB just nodded and smiled "Let's do it!" I held out two Biometals that looked different from all the rest "Model Fz" I said "Model G! Double Megamerge!"

A white light surrounded me. Data started flowing all over me. The data turned into a white armor and all the parts such as the arm, feet, and the head. My fingers were surrounded by claws to symbolize the beast. Wings were attached to the back of my body armor. My feet gained claws much like DB. So I pretty much looked like DB. I emerged from the white light.

The great battle had begun but the question is who will be victorious? Is it Andre, Aile and Vent, or will it be a draw?


	8. Chapter 75

Reborn Days

Reborn Days

Chapter 7.5

Battle of the Close Friends

In the last chapter, Aile and Vent decided to fight with me. Vent and I clashed swords trying to deal the first blow. Aile couldn't take a good aim at me since we kept moving around the field. "Eat this!" Vent said slashing the sword and summoning his charged ZX Saber at me. Luckily, I dodged last second and turned my arm into a buster. "Ok! Beast Blaster charged shot!" I shouted firing my blaster at Vent squarely at the chest. Aile finally got a clear shot and shouted "ZX Buster!" launching the charged shot she had been charging the whole time. I saw it coming and took out a card "Battle Card! Predation!" and the card turned white and I disappeared and a fox like figure took my place. The ZX buster hit the fox and I reappeared behind her and attacked her. She foresaw the attack and jumped and fired multiple shots at me which damaged me pretty heavily.

I was holding my chest as a sign to most that I won't last long. Vent took his chance and did his Rising Fang attack trying to hit me with the sonic boom he summoned. I took out another card "Battle Card! Predation!" then I vanished into thin air. Then moments later, I came out with another battle card "Battle Card! Double Predation!" then my arm turned into long swords. Vent quickly dashed towards me while I waited in a counter position. Vent was ready to attack but before he could swing his ZX Saber, I spun around once with both arms stretched out. "That was a spinning double blade attack!" I said triumphantly. "So you learned more tricks over the years…" Vent said wearily "…but there is something you never foresaw." Aile suddenly appeared behind me ready to fire. I tried to jump out of the way but Vent held on to me.

Trapped, I thought of only one option. "Hey Vent," I said "you never saw this either." I got a card and it started to glow white. My armor resonated with it as well and both the card and I merged. The light disappeared and my armor was twice as durable, my claws were sharper everything doubled. Phantom was the first one to notice that something was wrong. "Wait!" Phantom exclaimed "Those eyes! The power of the DB may have multiplied but Andre can't control that kind of power!" "Well then let's stop him!" Hanako said. Before she could move, Sky stepped forward "Harpuia, let's go!" Harpuia nodded and said "Use that chip Andre gave you before." Sky took out a chip with a weird symbol on it. She slotted the chip and shouted "Cross Fusion!"

Sky glowed with white light. Her clothes were topped with a black spandex-like suit. Then green colored body, arm and foot armor covered their respective parts of the body. Her head was topped with a helmet similar to Harpuia's and behind her were her "wings" that were attached to the back of her body armor. Then two sabers with pink blades appeared in her hands. Then finally, yellow wristband and ankle bands covered her wrists and her ankles.

"Since when did she get that kind of chip to fuse with her EM Navi?" Robzy asked. "Andre said that it was a fusion chip." Hanako said. "Wait." Kumiko asked "How did you know?" Hanako smiled and took a chip out "I got one too." Phantom smirked "Clever little girl." "It's time to sneak into the battlefield!" Hanako said slotting in her chip and shouting "Cross Fusion!"

Like Sky, Hanako was covered in a spandex-like suit. Her armor was purple which covered her legs, arms and body. Her helmet was similar to Phantom's. A giant shuriken appeared in her hand. Lastly, the wristbands and the ankle bands covered their respective parts.

"Yay" Hanako exclaimed "the birthday gift works!" Sky frowned "There's no time to waste." She said "We have to help Andre!"

They wasted no time in trying to stop me. Hanako jumped into the air and let out several shuriken daggers around me. Then Sky summoned two electric winds at me which halted me in my tracks. I was paralyzed. I could feel it. Then Sky commanded "Now attack full force!"

"Thunder Cyclone!" Sky shouted releasing a cyclone at the possessed me.

"Raining Shuriken!" Hanako shouted jumping into the air and releasing loads of shurikens at me.

"Charged Buster!" Aile shouted releasing the charged shot at full power.

"Rising Fang!" Vent shouted doing an uppercut and unleashing a wide sonic boom.

All the attacks hit me at the same time. "Is he ok now?" Hanako asked with a worried voice. When the smoke cleared, I was standing, still possessed. I roared and was about to unleash the "Double Beast Over" attack, DB's possessed form's strongest attack, but was intercepted by a sudden quick draw. I was on the ground, unconscious and a swordsman with a red sword attached to his arm. "Hmph" It said "still careless about his actions." Then he formed out and had his PDA in his hands. "Enzan" Kumiko shouted "How'd you get here?"

Chapter 7.5…end


	9. Chapter 8

Reborn Days

Reborn Days

Chapter 8

The First Synchro

I woke up suddenly lying in my bed. "What happened anyway?" I asked myself. Then that was when I remembered what had happened. "I remember I was fighting with Aile and Vent." I told myself "Then I think I used that battle card." The card that doubles the power of an EM Navi but can cause the user to go berserk and summon the Overload attack, the attack that consumes all the energy of an EM Navi and forcing him or her to log out. I quickly got out of bed and changed.

Pretty much, it was almost 9 am. I ran downstairs and went to the cafeteria to eat. I suddenly realized it was the weekend so I didn't rush anymore. By the time I came down, I saw most of the students eating. I quickly lined up to get my breakfast then looked around for a table to sit on. Moments later after hunting for a table, I found a table good enough for seven people. I quickly occupied the whole table and waited. It was almost like a coincidence that Kumiko and Hanako were also claiming the table. We laughed. Then we just sat down, ate and chatted at the same time. A couple of minutes later, Aile and Vent came to the table. I noticed that Hanako was blushing when she saw Vent. I just wondered. Later after Aile and Vent sat down and started eating, Robzy and Sky came in with big grins on their faces. They rushed to the table and Robzy did the talking. "The circus is coming!" he exclaimed "They'll be here tomorrow and tomorrow is also our day off!" Kumiko laughed and said "Do you want to see it, Hanako?" Hanako was jumping up and down saying "Yes! Yes! I wanna see it!"

Since majority wanted to go, I just went along anyway. The next morning, we were up and early. We went to the meeting spot: outside the school. I went there but when I arrived, Robzy was there. "Your early today." He muttered as he yawned. "Here take this." I handed him a small box. "Use this only when needed." Robzy just started at me. A few minutes later, everyone was there and ready.

We arrived at the circus, waiting in line for the tickets. It took a while before all of us had tickets. We were all waiting for the door to the circus to open so the staff provided Netbattling Machines for all the audience members outside. I thought _Maybe I can battle Phantom or Harpuia._ "Hey Andre" Hanako called to me "let's battle!" I was surprised and replied "Sure why not?"

We both were in front of the Machine and some strangers were also watching. I stared at her with determined eyes. Then we both took out our PDA's

I shouted "Jack-in! Double Beast, Power Up!"

Then Hanako did the same "Jack-in! Phantom, Power Up!"

Both Navis faced each other. Neither of them was giving a single motion.

Hanako suddenly shouted "Battle Chip Wide Sword, slot in!"

Phantom's arm turned into a wide sword and he started dashing towards DB. I smiled and took out a battle chip "Battle chip Anti Sword, slot in!" DB waited in an odd position waiting for Phantom to strike. Just before Phantom slashed, I launched three sonic booms at him directly at his chest damaging him terribly. "So" Phantom said "this is a challenge of wisdom." Hanako looked worried as she checked Phantom's status. The status seemed ok but the body blinked with red light. The blinking of a red light symbolizes that a part of the Navi is damaged; the faster the light blinks, the worse the condition of that part. Right now, it was just slowly blinking. Hanako sighed in relief but she didn't know that I had slotted a chip. I secretly slotted a chip. DB just waited in silence. Hanako, going headstrong, slotted one of her strongest chips

"Battle chip Raining Shuriken, slot in!"

Then Phantom disappeared and reappeared in the air launching loads of shuriken daggers at DB something almost like Green Shinobi's special attack. I laughed at her and said "I slotted a battle chip for DB." She looked shocked "You didn't say anything!"

I smiled and said "There isn't a rule about that in the rulebook."

Kumiko looked surprised "That's true. I read whole rulebook overnight."

Robzy stared at Kumiko who just shrugged and said "I was kinda bored anyway."

It was getting out of hand already and the battle almost had both Navis deleted. I grinned and said "This seems tough." Hanako smiled "So I am getting good." I shook my head "You forgot something." She looked at me questioningly until she realized that DB still looked strong despite the black marks on his body.

Without a question, another Navi appeared in the battlefield it looked pretty fat and resembled a clown. DB looked shocked and said "Clownman?!" "Ahoohoo" Clownman laughed "That's right. I'm here to settle things with you."

"There's a battle ongoing here, you know." Phantom said. Clownman turned and sent three lions straight at Phantom who just dodged the lions easily but he didn't see the hands coming his way. Just when things were getting worse, TryMega came and pushed Phantom aside taking the damage for him. TryMega raised his Fire Buster and shot three big fire shots at him. Clownman was too fast for him and took a lot of damage. Robzy tried healing TryMega but the effects weren't too effective. Then he remembered what I had given him earlier. He opened the box with haste and saw a small chip inside. "TryMega" Robzy said "I'll upgrade you now!" Then Robzy slotted the chip in and in the Arena, TryMega started to shine brightly. Then appeared in his place was a newer version of TryMega. He had turned orange and had a pair of Fire Knuckles at his back. He still looked a bit the same but the Dino head on his right arm had disappeared. His armor seemed to look like Fefnir. TryMega smiled "What power! I feel like I can destroy a train in one blow." Then Clownman sent three more lions at TryMega. TryMega took out his pair of Fire Knuckles. Then with a little strike, he hit the lions squarely at the chest sending them backwards and slamming Clownman.

Meanwhile, DB went to help Phantom. "Are you okay?" DB asked. Phantom grinned "I guess I am okay." DB smiled and said "You were pretty strong in that battle a while ago. I like your skills. I wish I had them too." Then a white light surrounded the two of them. "This power feels familiar." DB said "Feels like more power in me."

Back in the human world, I saw one of the empty chips glowing in my pocket. I took it out and there was a symbol of Phantom on it. Then I got an e-mail which said:

"Use the chip to utilize DB's special power."

-Unknown

Then another e-mail came and it said this:

"I see that you have unlocked DB's new power. I am guessing that this is the power that was transferred from Rockman's data that was also placed into DB's data: Double Soul. Slot the chip in to activate the Double Soul effect."

After reading that, I told Hanako "I need you to send Phantom a Recovery chip now." So Hanako slotted a Recover 300 chip in then Phantom stood up. "DB" I said "time to activate your new skill!"

"Double Soul: Phantom Soul, Activate!"

Then a white light surrounded DB and reappeared as a look-alike as Phantom. Then they both nodded at each other and jumped into the air raining hundreds of shuriken daggers at Clownman. Clownman took too much damage since the shuriken daggers were unavoidable. Then Clownman logged out in a hurry.

Later, we all were in the circus watching all the amazing acts like the lions each on a big ball, acrobat tight walking, clowns juggling random objects, and the like. I just watched and didn't try to remember what had happened but all I wanted to remember was that I had finally found out the special ability of DB: Double Soul. Questions still wandered in my mind like "Who is Rockman?", "What did that mean by Rockman's data?" and "Who created DB in the first place?" The last question is not a compliant but a question that needed to unlock its truth.

Chapter 8…end


	10. Chapter 9

Reborn Days

Reborn Days

Chapter 9

Under the Sea

It was morning again. I dreadfully walked down the hall pretty early in the morning. I reached the classroom and saw it was empty. I sat down and waited for the others to arrive but no one came. Then Kumiko came into the classroom and saw me sleeping. She kept tapping me until I suddenly shouted "the square root of 9 is 3!" Then Kumiko laughed and said "It's a holiday, silly." I looked at my PDA. It DID say it was a holiday. I frowned and looked at DB with an evil glare. He just shrugged and said "You didn't ask me." We were about to argue but Kumiko put her hand on my face and said "We're going to the beach. Want to come?" I smiled and said "Why not? It is a holiday."

Later at the bus stop, everyone was there waiting for the bus to come. Hanako kept complaining about how slow the bus is and ranted how long the bus took to get here. It was unbearable. Think of it like it was an hour's worth of ranting when only fifteen minutes has passed.

We finally arrived in the beach after Hanako's quiet long ranting to me and Kumiko about wanting to see dolphins, build a sand castle and the like. I sighed in relief as I went down from the bus. Everyone was out of the bus and Sonia smiled "It's been quite a while since I've been here!" Aile looked at the empty beach and smiled "A whole beach to ourselves." I started having a race with Hanako seeing who will reach the benches first. Of course Hanako won but I was the first one in the water first. With goggles, and my swimming trunks, I splashed into the sea. Kumiko was excited too but she took her time changing in one of the nearby stalls for changing. She came out moments later and started going towards the sea and started swimming. Hanako was wearing floaters since she wasn't that tall to touch the deeper part whereas the rest of us could touch. I dove underwater for a while followed by Kumiko and Robzy. Sky was not much of a water person so she stayed near the shore building a sand castle.

In a special orb that I created that I gave to Sky for taking care of, our Navis were also having their share of fun. DB and the other Navis played with whatever was provided. A pool, boxing ring, you name it. All they had to do was call out what they wanted. Of course they wanted to be like their operators so they asked for a pool. They were enjoying a lot until a new Navi appeared. She wore mostly blue and was not as armored as Fefnir. DB smiled and said "Guys, this is Leviathan. Don't tell anyone that she's gonna be Kumiko's new Navi." Everyone smiled and greeted her. Leviathan smiled and thought _Wow this is so much attention._

Back on the beach, we were all resting from the swimming we had been doing for quite a long time now. We were laughing at Sky, whose sand castle was really built slowly compared to Hanako, who was only doing a sand mountain. We were all busy doing something actually. Sky was still doing her sand castle, Kumiko went back to swimming, I was burying Robzy in the sand until his head was only visible and Hanako was doing her sand mountain. It was noon and we were all a bit tired and hungry so we recalled our Navis into their respective PDA's and went to the nearby hot dog stand. The man in charge was pretty polite and started cooking the hot dogs. We thanked him and left while eating the hotdogs. There was a nearby aquarium so we changed and went there. When we arrived inside, there was a massive outbreak of sea animals. They were seen anywhere around the aquarium. I ran towards the system and jacked-in DB while Robzy, Sky and Hanako did the same thing. Kumiko just watched and thought _I can't join them. I know I don't have a Navi._ Then a voice came out from her PDA "You have a Navi now. You can jack me in!" The she looked at her PDA and saw Leviathan. "Oh! How did you get into my PDA?" Then Leviathan smiled "When you were swimming, Andre placed me in your PDA." Then she just smiled and ran towards the system.

"Jack-in! Leviathan, Power Up!"

Then five Navis stood there with Aqua Viruses swarming the place. Then a huge tidal wave deleted them all. Then we turned to a large submarine Navi who just laughed and said "They were no match for you anyway."

DB didn't bother naming him so I just slotted a chip for him "Battle chip Thunder, slot-in!" Then DB forced out a slow moving thunder at him but the Navi quickly dodged it. Then Leviathan smiled "Underbattle!" Then the Navi grinned and dove down. DB, TryMega and Sky looked confused until Leviathan also dove down.

Kumiko shouted "Battle Chip Bubble Star, slot-in!"

Then a Starfish program came out of nowhere and slammed into the submarine Navi and was covered in a bubble. Leviathan got her Trident and threw three blades at her and they attack the Navi squarely on the chest forcing him to log out.

We went back to the school and to our rooms. Then when everyone left, Kumiko asked me "Why did you install Model L into my PDA?" I smiled "It was supposed to be a secret but I think Leviathan wanted to talk already." Then she just smiled and left.

Chapter 9…end


End file.
